


tools of the trade

by ryeden



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryeden/pseuds/ryeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dips the paintbrush in the black ink; lifts a hesitant arm to stroke on the already-painted canvas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tools of the trade

**Author's Note:**

> thought the title was clever  
> then i forgot to write about the dagger and now it looks silly
> 
> my bad

A calloused hand clutches the paintbrush, dripping red; the colour of her lips, his bloodshot eyes. ‘Daddy’ was written on the paper, but that was a lie. How many more lies must he adorn; how many lies polish the unstained metal of his mask? He wasn’t a father. Wasn’t a killer. Wasn’t even living, it’s just that his heart was beating. As was hers, _hers_ ; the heart of the woman he had loved, finally in his hands, but in the only way that he didn’t want it.

His dagger lay unstained; hidden in a sheath underneath his old, unused bed. He hadn't slept in days.  
Began to see in blurs; eyes dazed and dull.

He dips the paintbrush in the black ink; lifts a hesitant arm to stroke on the already-painted canvas.

And slowly, he begins to start anew.


End file.
